You Can't Crush City Hall/Transcript
Transcript for You Can't Crush City Hall Narrator: On a beautiful morning in front of City Hall... Mrs. Botsford: As the local district attorney, I say that these fresh-baked muffins are guilty… of being DELICIOUS! Becky: Um, mom, what is this bake sale for again? Mrs. Botsford: The D.A.’s office needs a whole lot of pens, hun! We can’t put bad guys in jail without pens! (giggles and snorts) Becky: Oh! (Bob keeps eating some of the baked goods. A crowd gathers around the table.) Mrs. Botsford: Here we go! Ok, step right up... (Several citizens are seen staring up at something with horrified looks. One woman screams.) Mrs. Botsford: Is it my prices? (finally looks behind her, and stares into the sky wide-eyed.) Becky: Uh, Mom… I think I’ll go get some more… baking supplies! Mrs. Botsford: (looking up at City Hall with a blank stare) Crusher… CRUSHER!! Becky: Or, maybe I’ll just go get into my WordGirl costume! Mrs. Botsford: CRUSH-ER!!! Becky: Word UP! (changes and takes off with Bob/Huggy) (Chuck’s crusher is seen standing ominously above City Hall. The crusher plate slowly descends toward the roof of the building.) Chuck: (through loudspeakers) Attention citizens! It’s me, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy! Woman in Crowd: I like sandwiches! Chuck: No, I don’t make them for you… I’m evil! City Hall is right underneath my giant sandwich press! Unless you meet my demands, City Hall is… oh, you know… what’s the word… (WordGirl arrives at the entrance to the crusher control room.) WordGirl: Doomed! Which is what your plan is about to be! Chuck: WordGirl! How did you find me? WordGirl: Um-- (gesturing at crusher) Chuck: Oh, oh right--- I’m not hiding. (chuckles at himself) Silly! WordGirl: Save yourself the trouble Chuck, and give up! Chuck: (stands up and put his hands out) Okay. WordGirl: Oh yeah? Well you--- What?? Chuck: I said, okay! Go ahead, WordGirl. Take me in. WordGirl: Wow… I didn’t expect this to be that easy! Chuck: Oh, it isn’t! Taking me in won’t do you any good! This baby’s on a TIMER! (steps aside to show clock counting down) Narrator: That’s pretty smart! Chuck: I know, right? The press will keep dropping slowly as the timer counts down! When it gets to zero… WHAM-O! It smashes to the ground, and City Hall is-- oh, um… WordGirl: Doomed. Chuck: What? WordGirl: Doomed. City Hall is doomed. Chuck: O-okay, City Hall is DOOMED! (cackles gleefully) (Huggy jumps up onto the timer and starts punching it. Soon his hands begin to hurt and he shakes them vigorously.) Chuck: A-HA! I don’t think so, weird hairy guy! (triggers an ejector on top of the timer that flings Huggy aside) I built it out of super strong steel! WordGirl: There must be some way to stop it! (She catches Huggy as he falls, after have bein ejected) Chuck: Oh there is! But I’m not telling YOU about the secret code! (Realizes he’s said too much) ''I… didn’t say secret code out loud, did I? '''WordGirl:' Twice! Chuck: (frustrrated) Oh…. well it doesn’t matter, ‘cause you’ll never guess what it is! WordGirl: (thinks for a second) Mustard? Chuck: (looks surprised, then presses some keys on a panel) Okay, not anymore! WordGirl: Okay… well then, I’ll just have to take your sandwich press apart! (Flies outside with Huggy. The crowd gasps as the press lowers another notch.) WordGirl: Okay, Huggy! Just like we’ve been practicing! (She flings him at the press. Huggy lands on top of the crusher plate and pounds on it, with no effect.) WordGirl: Oh! Then, there’s always plan B! (She flies off to get a head start, then flies at full speed toward the crusher, but only bounces off of it.) WordGirl: Plan C? (Gets a radio tower and places it under the crusher plate, but it knocks it over easily. WordGirl then stands on top of the City Hall tower and tries to push up on the plate,) WordGirl: Plan… J?? (A split screen shows WordGirl, the timer, and Huggy on the ground looking up at the crusher while eating a cookie. WordGirl ends up being knocked off of the tower and lands on the steps below.) Chuck: (through loudspeakers) You’re running out of time, WordGirl! And plans with letters in them! (laughs) Clock is ticking, you’d better… um… WordGirl: (yelling up at Chuck) Hustle! Chuck: Wh-wha-- Please, one more time? WordGirl: Hustle! I’d better HUSTLE! Chuck: Okay. Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, signing off! (to himself, not realizing the mic is still on) Oh yeah! That’s the way you do it,. Chuckie-boo! Oh, now who’s that handsome guy in the mirror…excuse me, Mr. Handsome...I’d just love to go to dinner with you... (WordGirl and Huggy look at each other and start giggling at Chuck’s comments. The rest of the crowd is shown laughing as they listen. WordGirl and Huggy then startle Chuck as they appear at the door of the crusher, smiling.) WordGirl: Ahem… you left the PA on! (Chuck rolls down the window and looks out sheepishly) The Crowd Below: (in unison) Hi, Mr. Handsome!! Chuck: (rolls the window up) That’s it! Either meet my demands, or City Hall is.. Uh...oh, what was that word again?! WordGirl: Doomed! Chuck: Oh, yeah. City Hall is DOOMED! (pauses) Doomed means something bad, right? WordGirl: Yeah, it means something that’s going to end in disaster. Chuck: Hmm… WordGirl: For example, your chances of actually succeeding with this evil plot are doomed! Chuck: Oh, I get it! (realizes what she said) Hey! WordGirl: What? It’s the first thing I thought of! Chuck: Well, the first thing I think of is how doomed your attempts were at destroying my sandwich press! Narrator: He got you there! WordGirl: Whatever! Chuck: Face it, WordGirl! The only way you’re going to stop me is by meeting my demands! WordGirl: Fine! What are they? Chuck: Well-- ah-- um, I… To be honest, you’ve usually stopped me by this point. WordGirl: That’s true...Well, listen. Why don’t you go for a walk and think about it? It’ll come to you! Chuck: (walks off) Yeah, you’re-- that might work. You’ll be here when I get back? WordGirl: Oh yeah! (After Chuck leaves, WordGirl zips over to the console and sits down.) WordGirl: I have to figure out the secret code… let’s see… Sandwich? (types it in, gets a red "thumbs-down" symbol) Uh… Bread? (same result) Umm… Meatballs? (same result) (Timer is now under 6 minutes, and crusher plate starts to flatten the top of the City Hall dome) WordGirl: Oh no, City Hall! This isn’t working! We have to try something else! (Huggy chatters and points) Great idea, Huggy! My mom does have a file on Chuck in her office! Maybe it’ll have a clue! I’ll stay here and keep trying. You go get that file! (The crusher continues to flatten the dome) WordGirl: Go, Huggy! Dash! (He salutes and starts to leave, then stops and chatters something.) You know, dash! It means to hurry? Move quickly? Hustle? Go! Dash! (Huggy takes off) (WordGirl continues to try different passwords) WordGirl: Ketchup! (thumbs down) Bologna! (thumbs down) Grilled Cheese! (thumbs down) Chuck: (walks back in) Hey… WordGirl: (turns around and smiles, trying to act innocent) Oh, hi! Chuck: Hi… uh, could you do me a favor? Promise you won’t try to put in the secret code? WordGirl: Uh… uh-huh! Chuck: Great! Thanks! (Leaves again, and she goes back to trying different codes) (Back on the ground below, Mrs. Botsford and the other crowd members are looking up at the crusher while eating pastries. Huggy runs over and grabs Mrs. Botsford’s hand.) Mrs. Botsford: Hey! A real live super hero! How exciting! What’s your name, again? (Huggy points to his wrist, indicating they have to hurry.) Mrs. Botsford: Hi, Mister...Wristwatch! (Huggy motions with his hands, and she starts speaking slowly) You want me to follow you? (Huggy nods) Okay! Where you would like to go? (He holds up his hands and looks back toward City Hall) Uh… the… zoo! No… I know! The Tuscaloola County Asparagus Festival! No? The Dunbar Deli for a sandwich! (Huggy looks tempted. Suddenly, the crusher moves down again.) Oh, my! (Huggy pulls her quickly toward the entrance of City Hall.) Mrs. Botsford: Okay! I guess we’re going! (A split screen switches between a close-up of the timer, views of City Hall, and scenes of WordGirl sweating profusely as she continues to try and guess the correct password. Chuck is shown walking down the sidewalk, deep in thought.) WordGirl: (still guessing) Turkey! (thumbs down) Ham! (thumbs down) Salami! (Just then, Chuck comes up behind her.) Chuck: Okay! So I think I finally figured out-- Hey! Were you trying to guess the secret code? WordGirl: Me? No! I was-- uh-- ordering lunch! Chuck: Oh… okay. So, I think I finally know what I wanted to demand! Are you ready? WordGIrl: Shoot! Chuck: I want… a footlong sandwich! Yeah! Take that! (WordGirl just stares at him with a confused look.) What? You’re not writing this down! WordGirl: Really? That’s all you want? Chuck: Well, no… but I don’t want to be greedy! WordGirl: Uh… that’s kind of the whole point of it. Chuck: Oh yeah… I guess… WordGirl: Look, I’m not sure I should be helping you with this part, but since you’re doomed anyway… why not? Try to think of something you’ve always wanted! Chuck: Hmm… should it be sandwich related? WordGirl: I don’t think it has to be. Chuck: Ummmm… that kind of makes it harder! Narrator: Ask for a speedboat! Chuck: D-did he say speedboat? Narrator: Yeah, they’re really fun. They make them in all colors now! Chuck: All right! I want a speedboat! Narrator: Atta boy! Chuck: W-w-w-wait though. I need to know, could this be used on land? I’m a little scared of the water part! Narrator: Oh, boy. WordGirl: Listen, it doesn’t have to be a speedboat, just something that's big! Get it? Chuck: I think so… WordGirl: (pushing him toward the door) Go for another walk and figure it out. Chuck: Good idea! Thanks! (WordGirl sits down at the console, but Chuck comes back.) Forgot my lucky bottlecap. WordGirl: O-Okay, bye! (The crusher plate has nearly flattened the dome, and WordGirl presses the button on her belt.) Yikes! Huggy, you’d better hustle! (Huggy and Mrs. Botsford arrive at her office. She opens the door and turns on the lights.) Mrs. Botsford: Well, here we are! It’s kind of funny that you want a tour now, but okay! (giggles) You know, we’re a part of the same system, you and I… you catch ‘em and I put ‘em away! (Huggy waves his arms frantically) Okay, calm down, I’ll start the tour! This is my desk…that’s my favorite pen... (Huggy goes to the grease board and removes the cap from a marker. As the crusher continue to shake the building, he starts drawing a picture of Chuck on the board.) Mrs. Botsford: Oh yes! Chuck the Evil Something Something… (shakes her head) What a nasty fellow. Ah, can you believe him trying to crush… (Huggy draws a picture of a filing cabinet and a file folder) Mrs. Botsford: ...I’d like to file him away too, but we’ve got to catch him first! (Huggy draws a picture of himself reaching for the folder) Mrs. Botsford: Ooh! Draw me next! (He draws arrows going down to the folder) I’ve got it! You want to shoot arrows into a file folder and give it to Chuck! (Huggy groans in frustration) You know, I have a file on Chuck. You want to see it? (Huggy perks up and jumps onto the filing cabinet, and as Mrs. Botsford pulls the file folder out of the top drawer, he grabs it.) So, should we continue the-- (Huggy grabs her arm and pulls her out the door and toward the exit, as part of the ceiling collapses) But I didn’t get to show you my favorite mug-- (WordGirl continues to try and guess the password) WordGirl: Pickle! (thumbs down) Lettuce! (thumbs down) (The timer has dropped down to under two minutes) Narrator: You’re running out of time. WordGirl: I know! Narrator: You should hustle! WordGirl: I am! Narrator: You should hustle faster! WordGirl: You’re not helping! Narrator: Sorry. WordGirl: Potato chips! (thumbs down) Tomato! (thumbs down) (Chuck comes in and walks up behind WordGirl.) Chuck: I got it! This time I know what I want... (gets angry) HEY! You were trying to guess the code! WordGirl: No--- Chuck: I can’t believe you lied to me! WordGirl: Uh-- well… Chuck: If you can’t trust a superhero, who CAN you trust?! And I was all excited to tell you. I was gonna ask for ten million dollars! WordGirl: You were? Narrator: Impressive! Chuck: Thanks! But since you couldn’t wait, WordGirl, I’m not gonna ask for anything! I’m gonna crush City Hall right now! You are all doomed! Ha-ha-ha-ha!! WordGirl: Uh-uh, no dice, Chuck! You’re not getting past me! Chuck: I don’t have to! Ta-da! (holds up a remote control) WordGirl: Remote control?! No fair! (Chuck presses a button on the remote, but nothing happens.) Chuck: Oops, wrong button. (Presses the green one, and timer speeds up) There we go! You lost, WordGirl! City Hall is DOOMED!! Ha-ha-ha-ha! I love this... (Mrs. Botsford and Huggy are shown standing behind them.) WordGirl: Mom! I-mean… Mambo! (starts dancing around, while Huggy covers his face) Chuck: (to Huggy) Hey! That’s my file! You’re not supposed to have that! (He grabs it from Huggy, and papers fly everywhere. Mrs. Botsford grabs one of the papers and begins reading it.) Mrs. Botsford: Huh! Chuck’s first pet was a little bunny named Fluffy! Chuck: (with a panicked look) NOOOOOO! (WordGirl types “Fluffy” into the console, which stops the crusher with one second left) WordGirl: Well Chuck, looks like the only demands you’ll be able to make will be in prison! Sgt. Henderson: I can take it from here! (Escorts Chuck out of the crusher control room) Mrs. Botsford: Ooh, goody! Now we can continue our tour! Come on! (walks off with Huggy) Narrator: And so, City Hall is saved from doom by the swift thinking and explosive Kung-Fu of WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face! Tune in next time for another thrill-packed episode of WordGirl! (She is seen eating a cupcake during the closing scene.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes